


庆溪山（4）

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	庆溪山（4）

（4）怀表  
导演喊了cut，说这条非常好，很投入，咱们可以一条过了。靳东放开王凯的时候，觉得他仍然在颤抖，腺体是烫的，他才发觉刚才拍的时候，那不由自主的颤栗未必全是演戏。  
扬濯，不，王凯一头扎到他怀里的那一刻就入戏了，跟昨天在镇上完全不同，昨天他推开他，而今天他需要抱紧他。镜头里拍不出来的是，乾元的气息随着这个拥抱暗幽幽地往外翻涌。王凯尽可能屏住呼吸，但没有用，他的皮肤像是能嗅到信息素，全都挣扎起细细的绒毛——他相当疑惑，明明按时按量注射了抑制剂，按理说他的信时应当不着痕迹地过去，怎么一碰上这个人，就像是失效了似的，该抖的要抖，该疼的还是疼。不仅如此，还有从脊柱贯下来的热度，直接烘的他满口发干。  
他闭着眼说台词，尽力调整呼吸，盼着这条赶紧过去。  
他不愿意承认，出于某种原因，自己没法抵抗这个人，哪怕注射的抑制剂，都对这人完全失效。这可太糟糕了。王凯从小不喜欢自己没法掌控的东西，那会让他慌张，让他不知所措，事物如此，人也一样——这个怀抱温暖是真的温暖，但暖过了头，就让他有点生畏，况且那个男人怎么这么无辜，似乎丝毫不明白他如何影响着他。  
导演终于喊停，靳东放开他，他赶忙逃也似的，去休息棚里喝了两口水，坐在那。靳东惦念着刚才他状态不好，刚走过来，男孩就站起来，咔哒合上保温杯，也不看他，侧着身、低着头说：“师哥你忙去吧，我这没事。”  
毕业之后他很少叫他“师哥”。从前一直是“东哥”，有时候直接简化成“哥”，因此今天一句冠冕堂皇的“师哥”出来，靳东自己都愣了愣。他说：“等下拍完，要不要送你回酒店？”  
王凯一个深呼吸，心里本就憋屈着，这会一股火气莫名地冲出来，他抬高了一点声音。  
“你不用管我，”他说，“你总这样管着我做什么，没必要。我是小孩吗？”  
靳东被他一冲，颇复杂地看了他一眼。刚才那阵心疼、那股温柔全被这孩子冻结起来。他这人适合演扬濯这样的少年——柔起来真的是绕指柔，然而冷起来是真冷。他抿了抿唇，没说话，转身走出去，回到保姆车上。  
王凯不确定他是不是生气了。但他也没有精力去确定，他的腺体烫的可怕。助理也没带抑制剂在身上，如果不及时回酒店补一针抑制剂，就怕烧出事来。他跟导演告了个假，匆匆忙忙回去，打完针剂往床上一躺，就没了力气。  
庆村的气压有些低，房间里潮湿发闷。王凯伸手把空调的除湿打开，看着蓝色的显示温度的光点，开始发呆。他疲惫但是头脑清醒，开始回想自己有没有这样失态过——应当是没有的。他按时按量用抑制剂，把自己坤泽的内核藏得密不透风。如果说靳东是个特殊，他从前也合作过他，但是这样亲密着实是第一回。他不知道是为什么。只是隐约听说过，有些特定的坤泽只对特定的乾元产生反应，像提前带着标记似的——然而他的难受，靳东就好像毫无察觉似的，这么淡然，这么无动于衷，无辜得就像是事不关己。  
想来，这才是最令他难以忍受的地方。  
他闭上眼，本来打过针就乏，竟然就这么睡着了。醒过来的时候是凌晨四点半，他只睡了两小时。他起来洗漱换衣服，看了一眼手机，有两条消息。一条是妈妈发来的，问他这几天怎么样，气候能不能适应；另一条是靳东，很简单几个字：睡醒来谈戏。  
王凯揉揉太阳穴，吞了几粒辅助抑制剂的维生素下去。冲过了澡，他感觉无论是头痛乏力，还是腺体发热都好了许多，看起来，信时快要过去。他又能和他正常相处了，哪怕这样的正常要冷淡一些，也是好事。  
他们谈戏习惯在酒店的茶室，王凯收拾好，下楼的时候是早上七点四十，靳东已经在那里，在雅座的珠帘后面坐着，茶水浇在茶海上，热气就氤氲地飘起来。

扬太太不可能不知道抑制剂的事。  
偌大的一个家，小少爷的性别分化，不太可能被区区三个人瞒天过海。扬濯本身就不报太大希望，只想着瞒一天是一天。他假托头痛，跟家庭教师请了假，躺在屋里睡觉。第一次信时太难熬，抑制剂打进去，颈后的腺体就突突跳动，但疼痛不在腺体上，在血液里。他昨天八成是在周医生怀里疼昏过去，被他趁着天黑抱回了房间。  
最令扬濯担心的还是自己抽屉里那针抑制剂。周医生在琴房给他的，他放进抽屉，藏到他放手表的绒盒里。然而它不见了。昨晚他被热度和湿意惊醒的时候，下意识伸手去摸，空空如也，是真的没有了。  
他不确定是谁拿走的。按理说，不太会有谁去搜查小少爷的房间，除了扬太太身边的陈姨。那天坐缆车回来的时候，扬太太就很明显地警告过周方亭，大约是那时候就发现了一些端倪。他躺在那里胡思乱想，睡不着。  
有敲门声，扬濯轻轻嗯了一声，那人就推门进来，是周方亭。扬濯笑了下，刚想开口说些什么，发现周医生的表情不太对，他眼神稍微闪了闪，暗示扬濯，然后让到一边去，将扬太太请进来。  
扬太太今天穿了件藏青色的棉麻衬衫，绣白花的，显得相当素净。她笑着，坐到扬濯床边，伸手摸了摸他的额头：“怎么头疼，发烧么？”  
她是中庸。扬濯不确定她能不能闻到自己被药物压制的、残余的气味，他摇摇头，不烧。说是这两天总是下雨，受了风，躺躺就好了。  
扬太太点点头，抬眼看了看周方亭：“那就劳烦周医生多照顾了？”  
周方亭连忙答应着，看见她从随身手包里拿出来一条细细的金链，坠着一只圆形的物件，是个怀表，中央是一颗蓝宝石，表周围还镶了细碎的钻，贵气得很。她把它递给周医生。  
“家里的老物件了。算是一点心意，感谢你照顾我们家这么久。”扬太太走过去，亲手把怀表戴到周方亭胸前，放进他左边的衬衫口袋里，“每天随身带着吧，我总觉得怀表比手表更有意义。”  
扬濯躺在床上，不动声色地看着这一幕，他有个猜想，很有可能是真的，但他不敢把它想成真的。  
扬宅之前那位私人医生，在车上心梗猝死之前，曾经戴过一只一模一样的怀表。

“怀表有问题。”  
导演这边一喊开始，王凯就扑过去。戏里的此时，扬太太已经离开，去镇上散步，听见大门关上的声音，扬濯立刻起身，拽掉周方亭颈上的怀表。  
王凯跪在床上，目不转睛地直视着面前那人：“这表肯定有问题，你不能随身戴着。”  
“我知道这表是什么，”靳东笑了笑，把声音放轻，稳稳地把台词说出来，“它本身无害，是远程遥控的。如果我不让扬太太感到不满意，就不会有事。”  
王凯皱了皱眉，这里剧本里没写出扬濯的具体情绪，他们早上谈戏的时候给他补上了——他既泄气，又小心，还有点不甘。他说：“不能不戴吗，或者把里面什么接收信号的东西给拆掉？”  
“会被发现。”周方亭言简意赅。他话外的意思很明确了，在这样一个家里，直接猜出主子的心思，并被主子发现他猜了出来，这比装糊涂危险得多。  
“我尽量不犯错误。”他笑了笑，补充道，“当然，给你抑制剂除外。”  
扬濯彻底泄了气——在这里，王凯的表现是重重捶了下床，然后仰面躺下去。怀表上的金色在灯光下闪了闪，像个不祥的预言。  
他们搭戏，配合的一直都很好，他知道这遍应该是过了。然而，无法演绎出的戏里，还有这样一出：在躺下的瞬间，扬濯的突然清醒过来，脑子里闪过一个念头：  
——那么，上一个医生，在扬先生去世后，被解雇回家那个的医生，他又犯了什么错呢？

 

tbc.


End file.
